lxgfandomcom-20200216-history
Nemo: River of Ghosts
' Nemo: River of Ghosts' is an original graphic novel and the third and final installment of the Nemo trilogy, following on from ''Heart Of Ice'' and ''The Roses Of Berlin'''' as a spin-off of ''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. It is set in South America in 1975 and follows the last adventure of Janni Nemo. The book was released in March 2015.'' PlotCategory:Media In 1975 on Lincoln Island, Hildy Johnson reports to Janni Dakkar that Queen Ayesha is set to cruise the South Atlantic. Janni's allies, including Ursula (the daughter of Dr Mabuse), Colonel Manfred Mors (the grandson of Captain Mors) and Janni's own daughter Hira (Manfred Mors' lover), are doubtful of the legitimacy of the story. Janni holds council with spiritual apparitions of her dead comrades, including Broad Arrow Jack, Ishmael, Mistress Kidd, Tom The Cabin Boy and Dr Augustus Van Dusen. She insists that Lincoln Island's defence is tightened and that she herself is to set out in the Nautilus on a journey to track down Ayesha. Janni has also hired the giant Hugo Coghlan (a former employee of Janni's father, Captain Nemo) as her personal bodyguard. When the Nautilus is two days out to sea, Janni's grandson Jack is discovered stowed away in the torpedo tubes. Janni is furious and leaves Jack in the custody of the Ishmaels. Colonel Mors receives intel that Ayesha is moving upriver, but the ruins of Yu-Atlanchi block their path. Hugo Cochlan walks out underwater and with his superhuman abilities, proceeds to move the ruins over the course of several hours, allowing them to continue. Passing the plateau of Maple White Land, the crew receive fresh intel that Ayesha is travelling in the company of German-Tomanian war criminal Martin Bormann. Meanwhile Hugo causes a scene aboard the Nautilus by displaying his diet of cow-pies (he is the father of Desperate Dan). Janni orders him to remove his cattle from the Nautilus, and they are loaded aboard a Robur aircraft and taken out onto the plateau. Here, there are numerous dinosaurs (including Pteradons, Brachiosaurs and Tyrannosaurs) and Hugo is trodden on by a rampaging T-Rex. In true Dandy comic style, he retaliates by punching the beast hard in the head, sending it flying and killing it instantly. Janni allows him to take the dead T-Rex back aboard the Nautilus as a substitute for his cattle. The crew continue their journey, and Janni orders Colonel Mors to return to the plateau of Maple White Land alone, and until further notice. Further upriver, Janni and Hugo observe a colony of Creatures From The Black Lagoon. Mabuse sends word from Lincoln island that Ayesha and Bormann are accompanied by Heinz Goldfoot, who along with Bormann has taken over some of Carl Rotwang's old technological projects. Ayesha's ship is put in to shore, and Janni and her crew depart the Nautilus and follow her in a pair of Nautiloids. Ayesha and her party continue in a Tomanian armoured car, and the Nautilus crew pursue them on foot, eventually arriving at a large factory built into an ancient temple. Here, they discover multiple copies of Ayesha, Adenoid Hynkel and an army of buxom female Bikinitrons. Janni radios the rest of her crew and orders them to advance in armoured cars. Meanwhile, Jack escapes his custodians and heads into the temple on his own. It is revealed that Bormann and his team (including Josef Mengele) are manufacturing advanced versions of Maria, Rotwang's original robot. These robots are to be imbued with the memories of the individual they are based on. Janni orders for the armoured cars to advance immediately, and for Hugo to clear a path through the jungle for them to reach the factory. Janni reveals to Hugo that she has a brain tumour and will die soon, and therefore she cannot delay her mission any further. Janni, Hugo and the crew infiltrate the base and cut their way through the army of Bikinitrons. At this point, Jack steals away with a young copy of Ayesha, informing her that she is in terrible danger from Janni, and that he will help her escape to safety. While Hugo is taking care of the Bikinitrons, the regular Tomanian Storm Troopers have the crew outnumbered, and Janni radios in for her "air cover" to be deployed. She orders her crew to locate the complex's command hub. On her way to the command hub, Janni comes face to face with two copies of Ayesha, who taunt her about her sword fight with the original Ayesha in 1940. Janni retaliates by throwing a grenade at them, and is shielded from the resulting explosion by Hugo. Heading once more for the command hub, she reveals her intention to blow up the entire facility. Meanwhile, the air cover arrives, in the form of a flock of Pteradons from Maple White Land, lured in by Mors in his aircraft. Bormann, Mengele and the Hynkel copies flee in a fast, Rotwang-designed speedboat, but when their escape seems assured, they are ambushed from below by the Creatures From The Black Lagoon. Jack and the young Ayesha escape into the jungle, and Ayesha turns on Jack, slashing him in the back with a knife. As the last Ayesha, she reveals that she intends to behead Jack, send his head to Janni, and locate the pool of immortality in Kor, in order to re-establish her empire. However, she is shot in the head by Tacarigua, the great-granddaughter of Ishmael. Jack and Tacarigua return to the Nautilus. The crew board the Nautilus as the facility is set to explode. Janni, however, in her severely weakened state, decides that she will not return from this mission. With Hugo's assistance, she is seated on a pile of corpses, and instructs Hugo to carry out her final wishes - that Hira and Mors will rule Lincoln Island until Jack comes of age. Hugo offers to stay with her (as he would not be harmed by the explosion, and does not want to leave her alone) but Janni wants to keep her dignity intact, and does not feel alone, as she is surrounded by ghosts from her past (including Broad Arrow Jack and her father, the original Nemo). The Nautilus sails away into the sunset as the facility explodes. Years later, in 1987, a celebration is held on Lincoln Island as Jack Dakkar is pronounced the new Nemo. Several of their allies attend, including Hugo, and Helmut, the grandson of Werner Mabuse. Finally, Hugo reveals an enormous stone monument of Janni.